


What do you mean, there's only one bed?

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Glenn organises a pre-season camp for the Melbourne Stars, but there's an error in the booking... Adam and Marcus will need to share a bed.That's not great for Adam's secret crush.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Background, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	What do you mean, there's only one bed?

“Remind me again why we need a pre-season camp this year, when we never have before?” Adam huffed, dragging his suitcase through the airport.

“Because this is our year. We’re done losing finals. We’re _bonding_ , Adam,” Glenn replied calmly.

Adam narrowed his eyes at the captain. “Don’t you _Adam_ me.”

Glenn chuckled, nudging Adam as they walked. He checked who was nearby before leaning closer and saying quietly, “Maybe you can _bond_ with Stoin.”

Adam’s breath hitched, but his expression remained impassive. “We’re best mates, Maxi. We don’t need to bond any more,” he reasoned.

Glenn raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”

Adam paused for a moment. “What are you saying?”

Glenn considered his words for a moment. “Ads, you’ve been single for a very long time-“

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but Glenn held out a hand to silence him.

“Kez doesn’t count,” Glenn insisted. “You need some love in your life, mate.”

Adam huffed. “Easy for you to say, when you’ve been with Aaron for two hundred years.”

Glenn chuckled, but he wouldn’t let Adam change the subject so easily. “Surely you’re into Stoin?”

Adam swallowed thickly. “Be quiet,” he insisted. “No, I’m not. We’re just friends. Nothing more.”

*

They had just arrived at a resort on the Sunshine Coast, and it was boiling. Hilts had already taken off his shirt, so Marcus followed suit, rolling it up and draping it over the back of his neck.

When Adam caught sight of Marcus’ tanned torso, firm musculature on full display, he nearly tripped over his feet. That body was going to be the death of him.

They had been waiting in the lobby for about fifteen minutes when Adam grew increasingly impatient.

“What’s happening?” Adam asked nobody in particular.

Hilts looked to Glenn, who was at the check in counter. “Maxi? What’s happening?”

Glenn turned to face the group. “Nothing, everything’s been sorted. Come get your keycards, boys.”

There was a rush as everyone collected their keycards - they all had sticky notes on them, with a name and room number. Adam’s heart flipped when he saw that he’d been allocated to share with Marcus.

“Roomies,” Marcus grinned, playfully nudging Adam with his hip.

Adam tried very hard not to look at his best friend’s bare chest. He forced a calm smile.

“You’d better not snore,” Adam teased, making Marcus laugh.

The sound melted Adam’s heart.

“I don’t _snore_ , Adsy,” Marcus grinned. “Let’s go see what our view is like,” he suggested.

Adam’s heart was racing as they headed to their room, and he missed the knowing look Glenn and Coults exchanged behind their back.

“How good’s the temperature,” Marcus smiled, in the lift.

“Bloody hot,” Adam chuckled. “I see your shirt was the first casualty,” he teased.

Marcus laughed. “Hiltsy got his rig out. I couldn’t resist,” he replied.

Adam shook his head fondly. The lift arrived at their floor, and they chatted playfully until they arrived at their room.

Adam unlocked the door -

And froze.

There was only one bed in the room - a queen - and it was made up as a couple’s suite.

Marcus didn’t know why Adam had paused, so he pressed his front against Adam’s back playfully, a hand on each of Adam’s hips, hooking his chin over Adam’s head.

“What’s happening, Adsy?” Marcus asked, voice trailing off as he looked over Adam’s head. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Adam mumbled, confused. “I’ll call Glenn. Surely they gave us the wrong room,” he reasoned.

Marcus helped pull all of their bags inside while Adam got on the phone, perching on the end of the _only_ bed.

“Zampy,” Glenn greeted.

“There’s been a mistake with the rooms,” Adam explained.

Glenn paused at the other end of the phone. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s only one bed.”

“You’re sharing with Stoiny, right?” Glenn asked.

“Yes?”

“The hotel receptionist mentioned that there was a small error with my booking...” Glenn admitted. “Sorry, boys. The rest of the hotel is booked out. It’s Schoolies week,” he chuckled.

“Alright. I’ll sleep on the couch-“

“No way. You’d be a chiropractic nightmare,” Glenn replied. “Just share the bed, boys. It’s not that deep.”

Adam was about to protest, but something happened on Glenn’s end, and he had to hang up.

Adam met Marcus’ eyes across the room, and as always, their chocolate gold colour made Adam melt.

“Looks like we’re having sleepovers,” Adam deadpanned, trying to calm his racing heart.

Marcus didn’t seem as shocked by the idea as Adam thought he would be.

“We’ve shared beds before,” Marcus said gently.

Adam didn’t point out that when they had shared a bed, his heart had been racing all night.

*

Glenn had a busy day of activities planned, and after a team dinner, they all wandered down to the beach. The sun had already set, but a few boys braved the cool water.

“Getting in, Ads?” Marcus asked, nudging Adam playfully.

Adam screwed up his nose. “It’ll be freezing now that the sun’s gone,” he replied.

Marcus shrugged. “Come on, I’ll go with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Marcus insisted.

They were already in board shorts, and Marcus pulled his T-shirt off, so Adam followed suit. The evening was still warm, the temperature in the mid twenties, and Adam expected to feel colder than he did.

He felt even warmer when Marcus wrapped him up in a cuddle, rubbing his back.

“You looked cold,” Marcus insisted, as he let Adam go.

Adam hoped his hot blush wouldn’t be visible in the moonlight.

Marcus held a hand out and took Adam’s, heading down to the ocean.

Adam dipped his foot in and grimaced. “It’s too cold,” he insisted.

Marcus shook his head, stepping straight in. “It’s fine, Ads,” he grinned.

Hands still joint, the boys took a few more steps into the ocean, so they were in up to their shins.

“See? Not so bad,” Marcus said gently. His soft smile made his eyes glitter in the moonlight, and Adam tried not to melt at the sight.

At that point, Coults ran into the water, and Hilts ran after him, splashing Adam and Marcus with their movements.

Adam gasped at the feeling of cold water splashing his skin, and Marcus realised immediately, shifting to wrap him up in another hug.

“We can get out if you’re too cold,” Marcus suggested gently.

Adam tried to take another step deeper into the water, but he shivered bodily, and Marcus chuckled.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Marcus decided.

Before Adam could work out what was happening, Marcus had scooped Adam up into his strong arms, carrying him bridal style back to the beach.

Walking was difficult because of the resistance the water provided, which meant Adam got to enjoy an extra few moments in Marcus’ arms. He had a hand against Marcus’ sternum, balancing himself, and Marcus looked down to meet his eyes, giving him a shy smile.

He carefully lowered Adam down to the sand, and for one exciting moment, Adam thought Marcus was going to kiss him.

The moment was broken when Glenn jumped on Maddo’s back without him expecting it, leading to some surprised yelling, and laughter from the other boys.

“Silly boys,” Marcus said softly, reaching out to tuck a loose chunk of Adam’s hair back behind his ear, giving him a shy smile.

Adam ducked his head to hide his blush, grinning.

*

By the time they were both back in their room and showered, it was approaching midnight. Adam had showered first, and he was perched on the side of the bed when Marcus came in, just a pair of sleep shorts on, wet hair dripping water down his shoulders.

Adam’s mouth went dry at the sight.

“Do you prefer that side?” Marcus asked, gesturing to where Adam was seated on the bed.

“If you’d rather it, I don’t mind,” Adam replied.

Marcus shrugged, waving a hand through the air. “No worries. Can’t believe we’re having a sleepover,” he smiled, heading to _his side_ and organising his phone charger.

Adam pulled back the covers and settled in, as close to the edge of the mattress as he could, so he didn’t get in Marcus’ way.

Marcus did the opposite. Once he had turned his lamp off, he shifted into the middle of the bed. In the sliver of moonlight peeking through the hotel blinds, Adam could see that Marcus was grinning at him, tongue poking between his teeth cheekily.

“Is this your bed, is it?” Adam teased, reaching out to lightly nudge Marcus’ shin with his foot.

Marcus shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around Adam’s middle. “Yep. Guess you’ll have to cuddle me if you want to share,” he teased.

Marcus tried to playfully shift his head towards Adam’s, but Adam grimaced away.

“Marc, what the hell? Your hair is dripping wet,” Adam protested, pushing him away.

“Shit, I knew I was forgetting something,” Marcus realised, getting out of bed.

Adam was blinking in the dark, trying to work out what on earth had just happened.

Marcus returned about five minutes later, and his hair was visibly less wet than it had been before.

“No harm done,” Marcus declared, getting back under the covers. He put his head on his pillow, and sat straight back up. “Maybe some harm done… this pillow is soaked,” he sighed.

“There’s another one next to the bedside table,” Adam reasoned.

Marcus sighed again, getting up again to sort out his pillows. By the time he was settled, Adam was over it.

“Are you nearly done?” Adam huffed.

Marcus chuckled at his tone. “Sorry, Adsy. I am now.”

“Thank god for that,” Adam deadpanned.

He turned over so that his back faced Marcus, deciding it was time to try and get some sleep - but Marcus took that as an invitation to cuddle up to him from behind, giggling.

“Are you _spooning_ me, Marcus Peter?”

Marcus laughed softly, and Adam felt the vibrations through his back.

“Maybe,” Marcus replied sheepishly. “We cuddle all the time, Ads. As if we were sharing a bed and I was leaving you alone,” he reasoned.

Adam huffed a soft laugh, at that. “Fine. I'll accept your spooning. But don’t snore,” he insisted.

Marcus chuckled again, pressing his head into the side of Adam’s neck. “I would never,” he replied.

They were both quiet for a few moments, so Adam said, “Night, Marc.”

“Goodnight, Adsy,” Marcus mumbled into Adam’s neck. “Sleep well.”

Adam closed his eyes and tried not to focus too much on the big body pressed so intimately to his. Marcus smelt like coconut shampoo and his favourite cologne, and his body was warm and firm. He had been so tactile all day - even more than normal - and Adam had so many feelings for him that he felt like his heart could burst.

But they were just friends. Really close friends. He was reading into everything way too much.

If Adam fell asleep more quickly than usual, just because of Marcus’ comforting presence pressed up behind him, nobody needed to know.

*

Adam woke up alone. It took him a few moments to regain context of where he was and what was happening - he had fallen asleep, safe and comfortable in Marcus’ arms, and now he was alone in a cold bed.

He wondered whether Marcus was in the shower, but the water wasn’t running. He headed to the bathroom to see that the shower had been recently used - but all of the steam had cleared, so Marcus must have been gone for a long time.

Adam checked his phone as a last resort, but there was nothing. Marcus had up and left, without saying anything. Perhaps he had gone running - but when Adam looked at their row of shoes by the door, Marcus’ runners were still there, and his sandals were gone. He was _out_.

Adam tore a hand back through his hair, deciding to get dressed for the day.

A short while later, Marcus had still not returned, or even texted, and Adam decided to call Glenn.

“Hey, Zampy, how was your night? Was it sensual?” Glenn teased.

Adam wanted to vomit. “Glenn, that’s not funny,” he insisted.

“ _Glenn_ , hm? Something must really be wrong,” Glenn deduced.

Adam huffed. “Marcus is gone.”

“What do you mean, gone? Most boys aren’t even out of bed yet,” Glenn replied.

“Exactly. He’s been gone for a while, too. He’s not running, his sandals are gone,” Adam explained.

Glenn paused, considering this. “Did… something happen, last night?”

“No!” Adam replied, too quickly.

“So you boys just slept on separate sides of the bed and didn’t say a word?” Glenn asked, disbelieving.

Adam huffed. “Of course it wasn’t like that. We’ve always been tactile with each other. That’s just what we do.”

“Then what the hell are you worried about?” Glenn asked, totally lost.

“That he’s gone radio silent on me after last night,” Adam replied.

Glenn hummed. “He’s a bit thick, Zampy. Maybe he’s just out with Coults or somebody. I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding. He doesn’t secretly hate you all of a sudden.”

*

Marcus decided the best thing to do would be to never look Adam in the eyes again.

“Why the emergency text, mate?” Coults asked, sitting across from Marcus at the cafe down the road from the team’s hotel.

“I’ve ruined everything,” Marcus murmured.

Coults blinked. “What have you done?”

Marcus dropped his head into his hands. “I fucked everything up with Adam.”

“Did you boys have sex?” Coults asked gently.

“What? No!” Marcus choked. “I… think I was too much for him.”

“Okay, slow down. Can we start from the start? Did you kiss or something? Why are you so worried?” Coults asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Marcus tried to explain everything that had happened, leading up to him sleeping curled around Adam’s body.

“I’ve never felt so happy,” Marcus mumbled, in a tone that suggested he had made a grave mistake.

By now, their coffees and breakfast had arrived at the table, so Coults sipped his drink thoughtfully.

“Mate, I don’t see why that’s a bad thing,” Coults said gently. “You’re making it sound like you told him you want to marry him.”

Marcus groaned, digging the heel of his hands into his eyes. “I may as well have. He must’ve thought I was such a creep.”

Coults frowned. “You said it yourself, you boys are touchy feely in general. I don’t think any of this is a bad thing,” he reasoned. “It’s not like Adam shoved you away and left the room.”

*

Adam had gone to the hotel’s breakfast buffet with Maxi and Maddo, and Marcus and Coults were no-shows.

“He’s avoiding me,” Adam declared, to nobody in particular.

Maddo looked around. “Who’s avoiding you?”

“Marcus.”

Maddo frowned. “Aren’t you rooming together?”

“Yes, that’s the whole problem,” Adam huffed. He tore a hand back through his hair. “Whatever. I don’t even care any more. Fuck him. If he wants to go off kissing Coults then I hope he has a _great_ time.”

Glenn overheard the last part, and he shook his head, a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Ads, you’re being ridiculous. Coults has a wife and daughters. They’re probably out having coffee. It’s not a big deal,” he assured.

It was definitely a big deal. Adam ate his breakfast in silence, thoughts running wild.

Marcus had definitely spooned him - not the other way around. It was Marcus who had carried him out of the ocean, and hugged him from behind as he unlocked the door - so why had Marcus left this morning, and not come back?

Adam sighed, grumpily eating his açai. He had no idea how they were meant to share a bed again.

*

Marcus and Coults returned to the hotel after a long walk. Glenn had another day’s worth of activities planned for them, and Marcus managed to avoid Adam practically all day. He definitely did not feel Adam’s eyes on him from across the room, and it _definitely_ didn’t hurt him when Adam flinched as Glenn said his name.

When Marcus got back to their room after the team dinner, Adam wasn’t there. Marcus got ready for bed, having a quick shower and brushing his teeth. It was already quite late - they all had a knack for chatting and hanging out way past dinner was finished - so he decided to reply to some texts and see what was going on on social media.

Adam arrived half an hour after Marcus got into bed. He met Marcus’ eyes for a frantic moment, and headed straight for the bathroom.

“Adam,” Marcus called gently, before he could get too far.

Adam stepped back out of the bathroom, looking at him expectantly.

“You didn’t take any clothes with you,” Marcus reminded quietly.

Adam exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment, annoyed with himself. He silently gathered a change of clothes, showering and preparing for bed.

Marcus was frustrated with himself. He had ruined everything the previous night, and now Adam didn’t want to be around him. Why would he?

Marcus turned his lamp off, laying as close to the edge of the mattress as he could.

*

Adam returned from a shower to see Marcus in bed, his light out, as far away from his side as he could get.

His heart fell. Marcus really hated him now.

He got into bed, sticking closely to his own side, and turned his lamp off, plunging the whole room into darkness.

He slept terribly, unable to quiet his mind. He tried not to think back to twenty four hours ago, when he’d felt the most comfortable he’d ever been.

*

Marcus was gone again, when Adam woke up, and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He couldn’t deal with another whole day of Marcus ignoring him.

Glenn clearly had the same thought, at breakfast. He plonked himself down beside Adam, almost knocking over Adam’s coffee as he did.

“Considering it’s preseason camp, I’m considering locking you and Marcus in a room to sort out whatever the hell is going on between you… but you’re sharing a bed and you’re _still_ not talking. You’re best friends, Ads. What’s going on?” Glenn asked.

Adam sighed, feeling like a naughty schoolboy being told off… but he hadn’t done anything except wake up alone.

“Thought you said it wasn’t a big deal, yesterday,” Adam remarked, eating a spoonful of yoghurt.

Glenn pursed his lips. “It wasn’t a big deal that Marcus missed breakfast. It’s now a big deal that you boys have been ignoring each other for twenty four hours.”

Adam sighed again. “I honestly don’t know. He’s been off me ever since we cuddled on the first night,” he admitted.

Glenn blinked at him. “But you boys cuddle all the time.”

“Exactly,” Adam sighed. “I dunno. Maybe I kicked him in my sleep or something.”

“Let me talk to him. We’re not going through another day of you staring at each other longingly across rooms for no reason.”

Adam recoiled. “I do _not_ stare at him longingly.”

Glenn stood up, picking up his coffee cup. “Whatever you say, Ads.”

*

Marcus saw Glenn coming towards him, from Adam’s table, and he braced himself.

“Maxi,” Marcus greeted, trying to feign a cheery tone, but it came out flat.

Glenn just shook his head. “You have some explaining to do.”

Marcus’ eyes widened. “How come?”

“Why have you been ignoring Adam? He thinks you hate him.”

Marcus’ stomach dropped. “How could I hate him, Glenn?”

Glenn shrugged. “You tell me. He says he woke up alone yesterday, and you haven’t spoken since.”

“Woke up… alone?” Marcus asked, confused. That made it sound like Adam… wanted him to be there? “Hang on, do you mean I didn’t totally creep him out?”

“Creep him out how?” Glenn scoffed. “You boys are always joined at the hip. I don’t know what you think is going on in his head, but now he’s upset about the ignoring.”

Marcus groaned, dropping his head in his hands. “I’ve fucked up, Maxi,” he mumbled.

Maxi sighed, shaking his head. “You boys are both excused from our first activity block. Please, just _talk_ to him, Stoin. This is ridiculous. You’re both so worried about what each other’s thinking. Just fuckin’ ask, instead of making wild guesses at his feelings,” Glenn insisted.

Marcus blinked. Glenn was never this straight with him. “Okay,” Marcus agreed, a little startled. “I’ll talk to him.”

*

Adam watched Glenn and Marcus’ chat with interest, but he was too far away to hear anything. Glenn must have told Marcus to speak to him, though, because Marcus texted him right after Glenn left him be: “Chat in our room?”

Adam gave his text a passive aggressive thumbs up, and his stomach immediately filled with a mix of butterflies and dread.

They both headed to the lift at the same time, which was awkward, and Adam didn’t want to be the first one to break the ice, but he had to ask.

“I take it Glenn bullied you into this chat?” Adam asked drily.

A hurt expression crossed Marcus’ face. “He… had some words for me, yeah,” Marcus grimaced, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

The lift arrived at their floor, and they walked to their room in silence. Marcus unlocked the door, and Adam headed to sit on the couch. Marcus sat on the adjacent armchair, not meeting his eyes. 

“You wanted to talk…?” Adam began, experimentally.

“Maxi says you think I’m ignoring you,” Marcus mumbled, picking at his fingernails.

Adam pulled a face. “No, I don’t think that. I know it.”

Marcus flinched. “Ads… there’s more to it than that.”

“Then explain. Because one moment I’m in your arms, next thing I know I wake up alone and you hate me,” Adam huffed a wry laugh. “What changed between those two moments?”

“You think I hate you?” Marcus asked softly.

His chocolate gold eyes were sad, and Adam’s heart ached at the sight.

“What was I meant to think?” Adam replied.

Marcus ran a hand back through his hair, distressed. “Adsy… I thought you were creeped out,” he admitted.

Adam recoiled, at that. “What? Creeped out how?”

“By me,” Marcus mumbled, looking at his hands in his lap. “I came on too strong.”

“What do you mean _came on_? We’re best friends, Marc. We cuddle like that all the time. How the hell is that any different to normal?”

Marcus looked at him again with those sad eyes. “It was different to me,” he admitted, voice barely above a whisper. “I wanted it to be different. But I took it too far, and now I feel like I’ve lost you.”

“What do you mean?” Adam asked, heart rate ticking up.

Marcus hesitated, not wanting to spell it out to him.

“Marc, tell me what you mean,” Adam implored, reaching for Marcus’ hand.

Marcus took Adam’s hand, and they shared their first touch since the spooning incident.

“I… loved it, Ads. I loved having you like that,” Marcus murmured, not meeting Adam’s eyes.

Adam froze, replaying the words in his mind. “You mean… cuddling like that?”

“Yes,” Marcus admitted. “Because you’re just… everything, Ads. You’re my best friend, you’re so funny, and clever, and brilliant, and you were so warm in my arms, and your hair smelt like vanilla under my nose, and it was the most overwhelming feeling ever but it was everything-“

Adam couldn’t breathe. “Marc, do you love me?”

Marcus met Adam's eyes.

“I love you so much it hurts,” Marcus admitted. “And I feel like that ruins everything but I couldn’t take it any more, having you so close-“

Adam had heard enough. He got out of his seat and knelt right in front of Marcus’ armchair. He put a hand on Marcus’ cheek, making sure they were on the same page. Marcus’ eyes were so hopeful and vulnerable and Adam couldn’t take it any more. He leant up and kissed him.

Marcus brought a hand up to lace it through Adam’s hair, kissing him back. Their kiss was so gentle that it was barely there, neither of them wanting to overstep.

“I’ve loved you for years, Marc,” Adam breathed against Marcus’ lips. He put a fraction of space between them to meet the older man’s eyes. “So many years. I thought I was gonna combust when Maxi told me we were sharing a bed,” he admitted.

Marcus chuckled, giddy with joy. “I can’t believe we got this all so mixed up.”

Adam shook his head fondly. “Kiss me, Marc.”

So Marcus did. They kissed again, chastely at first, but when Marcus deepened the kiss, Adam was in heaven. He was kissing his best friend, who he was in love with. And Marcus loved him back. He had never felt so euphoric.

*

They returned to the group’s activities - now, a gym session - sheepish smiles on their faces. They separated their hands before facing the group, but the looks on their faces said it all.

Glenn gave them a knowing look. “I take it you boys have sorted out your issues,” he deadpanned.

Marcus and Adam exchanged a sheepish look.

“Your sessions are programmed on the laptop,” Glenn added, telling the boys with his expression that it was time to work, no matter what was going on between them.

Marcus loved the gym, but he felt like everything was easy in the session because his heart was so happy. He was over the moon. He loved Adam, and Adam loved him back.

*

That night, the boys could finally enjoy sharing the bed, without hiding their feelings, or worse, ignoring each other.

Marcus wrapped Adam up in his arms, and Adam’s head rested on Marcus’ chest, over his heart. Their legs were tangled, and it was so intimate that Marcus couldn’t breathe under the weight of the love in his heart.

Marcus leant down to press a kiss to Adam’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry for being an idiot, yesterday and this morning,” Marcus said quietly.

Adam smiled at the consideration. “I’m sorry as well. I should’ve just spoken to you, instead of assuming you hated me,” he chuckled softly. “We’re both idiots.”

“That’s true,” Marcus smiled, tracing his fingertips up and down Adam’s arm, enjoying the goosebumps that rose under his fingers. “But I’m happy with where we’ve ended up.”

“Me, too,” Adam agreed, shifting so he could lean up and kiss him.

***

When they had arrived back at Melbourne airport, Glenn called Aaron.

“Guess what,” Glenn said excitedly.

“What?” Aaron asked, curious.

“It worked. Your idea.”

“You mean about Stoin and Zamps sharing a bed?” Aaron replied.

Glenn grinned. “Yep. They confessed their love to each other. It worked.”

“No way,” Aaron replied, and Glenn could hear the smile in his voice. “You’re welcome,” he chuckled.

“You do have some good ideas, sometimes,” Glenn teased.

Aaron chuckled fondly. “I should charge for my services. Especially if it helps sort out tension within a rival team,” he teased.

Glenn laughed. “We just landed, though,” he added.

“Yeah, I was looking at the flight tracker. I’m talking through the car. I’m just on the freeway. I’ll be there in ten.”

Glenn melted. “I love you,” he gushed.

“Love you more, Maxi.”

***

That Big Bash season, Adam and Marcus were always allocated to share a single hotel room for away games.

Adam had never slept so well in his life as he did, curled up with Marcus.

Marcus started adjusting his morning routine so that Adam didn’t wake up alone every day.

They were a very happy couple.

Glenn would tell them that he and Aaron set them up one day... but for now, he was just happy that _they_ were happy, together.


End file.
